


A Master and His Pet

by silent_pen



Series: Our Darkest Pleasures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: Hermione Granger has been an awfully naughty pet and Draco Malfoy finds himself in the mood to correct her behavior, but he's not above giving his favorite pet a little bit of a reward either. BDSM elements, dom/sub play. Light bondage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Our Darkest Pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992253
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Sixth Year

Draco Malfoy’s chambers, The Dungeons

* * *

The Master admired the raw, chapped skin of the woman’s flesh as he lazily drew patterns along her upturned bum. Her prone nakedness against his four-poster bed was enough to make him hard between his own thighs, but the added bondage at her wrists and ankles for punishment was enough to make him almost moan in his premature orgasm. He swallowed the urge to mount her right then and there and nail her to his bed, instead finding it pleasurable enough to tease her with the way his fingers teased her skin at the backs of her thighs and around the cleft between her ass cheeks.

Draco Malfoy was a Master in Dom-Sub play and widely sought after as a playmate for many of the kinkier students within the walls of Hogwarts, but his newest submissive, quickly growing to be his favorite, had been a complete, and happy, surprise. Who knew that underneath all the red and gold swottiness, there was a quick-to-please hunger and insatiable appetite to be dominated? And that he, in return, would turn his back on centuries worth of pureblood teachings and social class hierarchy to engage in such a agreement with a muggleborn.

For all intense and purposes, within the strict guidelines they had agreed on, Hermione Granger belonged to him, Draco Malfoy, for as long as she would have him. He, honestly, couldn’t believe his dumb luck. He had struggled with his growing attraction to her since he saw her on Victor Krum’s arm at the Yule Ball. He had wanted nothing more than to strip that pink dress from her shoulders from behind and… Salazar strike him down if he ever did anything to fuck this one up.

Feeling his cock grow impossibly harder against Granger’s side as he leaned over her, Draco stopped the massaging of her thighs and buried his fingers inside of her, basking in the squeal of surprise that fell from his pet’s lips and the subsequent shaking of her whole body underneath him.

His pet had taken her harsh punishment well, taking his hand against her naked flesh like an obedient sub, only letting small whimpers and whispered apologies slip from her shaky lips. She knew to never beg, not unless she was told to do so. Being a good Dom meant he had to recognize good behavior with the bad and so he was never above giving his pets a little reward.

Spanking was Draco’s favorite form of punishment. It was a primal need in him to want to correct his submissive’s bad behavior, especially when one of his pets had broken one of his mutually agreed upon rules.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor’s Princess, and all-around goody-two-shoes, had been a very naughty girl and broke one of his rules. As her Dom, and per their contract, Draco had the right to confront her disobedience and choose a punishment that matched her transgression. However, Draco wasn’t completely cruel when he chose his punishments, especially with his pet as she was one of his favorites to play with by far. He had chosen spanking as her punishment because he knew that his lioness secretly got off on it, as evidence by the wetness coating his fingertips as he continued to stroke the sensitive flesh of her cunt.

“Tell me, my pet,” he crooned, raising his other hand to burry in his curls, stroking her scalp like he knew she loved, “Do you know why I have punished you so?” He felt her sigh beneath his relaxing touch and smirked when she yelped when he gave her a small tug of her hair. He loved touching her like this, but wasn’t about to let her take any power away from him. He was the dominant and she the submissive, she would answer him.

“Master is angry with his pet,” Granger moaned as he dug his fingers further into her dripping mound. He could feel her walls shaking around his fingers as he curled them just enough to his that spot that made her cry out. She didn’t disappoint. She cried out, her chest rising in the air as her back arched off the bed, her wrist and ankles pulling at their bonds as her body shook with pleasure.

“Master’s pet is s-s-so sorry,” Granger whimpered as he teased her again, swiping his thumb over her engorged clit once. “ _Oh Godric,”_ she cried out. “Please, Master, forgive your pet and take me. I’m your’s.”

“You’ve been an awfully naughty pet, Granger,” Draco tutted, sliding his fingers from her wet pussy to pinch the inside of her thigh. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get her attention. “You let another man touch you.”

Disobedience wasn’t tolerated, especially when his territory was threatened and as barbaric and misogynistic as it sounded, Granger was _his._ No other man was not allowed to touch her, not while they were under contract.

“Never,” Hermione groaned when he touched her sensitive folds once more. “I belong to you, Master.”

“Are you sure, my pet?” Draco asked sensuously, brushing his thumb against her engorged clit. “I saw you and Weasley today in Potions class. I saw him touch your hand, and you,” he added, “you didn’t move away.”

Logically, Draco knew that Granger couldn’t keep herself from accidentally brushing up against another man or stop every person who intended to lay hands on her, but the fact that it was one of _them_ , the Weasley specifically, that made his possessiveness for the girl wrap around his chest.

“It was n-nothing, M-master,” Granger stuttered as he brushed her clit again. He wanted her so bad, he could taste her, but only if she was completely his.

“He’s my b-best f-friend, Master,” Granger choked out, unable to form a complete sentence with a small whine bleeding from her lips. He loved it when she made these sounds. They went straight to his cock, which was currently digging into Granger’s soft right hip.

Draco did his best not to release his need like an adolescent virgin, instead focusing on the image of Weasley touching what was his _._ Granger was _his._ “I don’t care if he were Salazar Slytherin himself. He doesn’t get to touch you while you’re mine.”

“But,” Granger pleaded before she was cut off by his fingers slipping through her folds once again, her flesh still highly sensitive from his ministrations earlier. “ _Oh Godric.”_

“You disobeyed me and I punished you, pet. And now your punishment is over,” he whispered over her as he pumped his fingers inside her slick cunt. “Now we can play. Would you like that, pet?”

Granger let out a small whine, one that he took for pleasure as he watched her shudder beneath him. His hips flexed against her, burying his cock into her hip, a small pleasure rippling through his system as he leaned forward.

“Remember the day I found her in the library?” Draco asked as he continued to stroke her reverberating walls. “Remember the rage you felt as you cast hex after hex at the bookshelves behind your secret silencing charm?” He watched with hooded eyes as she nodded her affirmation, happy that a part of her was still with it enough to listen to his words.

“You were so angry,” he continued, “You had just found Weasley with his wanker buried in that Brown bint loose cunt.” Draco didn’t miss the small sob, an old hurt that had found its way from her chest to her throat. “We were both feeling lost that day, broken, and with burdens that neither one of us had any business shouldering.”

It was true, Draco had just come from the Room of Requirement, having worked all day in trying to repair the Vanishing Cabinet with no luck and had stormed out, frustrated, hoping that the library’s restricted section would help in his latest assignment from the Dark Lord.

“I was expecting a fight,” Draco admitted, his eyes looking far away as he remembered seeing her there, as beautiful as ever in her rage. She was chaos and destruction and he craved her. “And in that rage, you found something to cling to.” He paused, looking down at her, “You found revenge.”

Hermione’s breasts arched upwards as he pushed a thumb into her clit and massaged the numb with his fingers. “You wanted to feel something, anything besides that hurt and the hatred he had forced you to feel and I was there, my own demon’s own my cuff, ready to devour you with one look.”

Draco relived the flashes of memory from that day, hidden in the forbidden stacks of the library, feeling Granger submit to him as he took her from behind. He had fell into his dominant nature, an outlet he used to expel the tension and stress that otherwise consumed his every waking day and tortured him in his sleep.

He had thought that Granger would have fought him for dominance, her Gryffindor pride and bullheadedness usually the exact opposite of a submissive, but she had obeyed every command he had given her and the power was intoxicating. They both had come undone separate and together before they slowly began to clothe themselves again. Draco was the first to offer her a chance to do it again, knowing that she would never take that step. He had told her that there would be rules, ones that they would agree upon.

She had initially been against the idea, but after seeing Weasley and Brown hooking up in the Gryffindor common room that night, she had signed the deal with him and hadn’t looked back since. Well, until now perhaps and a part of him shook with the thought.

Granger didn’t speak for a while and deep-down Draco began to worry. It was unlike Granger to stay silent, her Gryffindor attitude and ferociousness originally a hindrance in her training as his submissive.

“Granger?” Draco asked, taking his hand away from the girl and sitting back on his legs. She still didn’t move. Worried, Draco hurriedly undid the binds at her wrists and ankles, his first promise to her in the contract to always be mindful of her headspace while they played.

“Hermione.” He tried her first name as he gently rolled her over. What he saw broke his heart, a feeling didn’t think he would ever feel. Her eyes were closed, but fresh tears spilled over her face.

“Hermione,” Draco urged, taking her face gently into his hands. He was shaking and didn’t know why. “Look at me.”

It was a command, a gentle one, almost pleading, but it worked. Warm, brown eyes looked back at him as he searched her features, unsure of what he was looking for.

“Talk to me,” he said, his voice nearly unrecognizable to him as he staired down at her. “What’s wrong?”

Hermione choked back a sob, the pain on her face evident as she looked up at him from where she laid underneath his looming figure. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “It’s so stupid. I’m so sorry.”

Startled at her words, Draco could only blink at her.

“I don’t understand,” Draco said dumbly. “Why are you so upset? Is it something I said or did?”

“No,” Hermione said quickly. “You were perfect. It was me,” she sobbed. “I ruined everything.”

Still not quite understanding, Draco just stared at her, not knowing what to do. It wasn’t as simple as demanding his pet to quit crying, they weren’t playing anymore. That he understood.

“I’ve been using you,” she explained, “to get revenge on Ron for hurting me and I feel bloody awful about it.” She sniffed into the back of her hand, trying and failing to rid her eyes of the tears running down her cheeks. “I didn’t think I could ever get over the hurt he caused me,” she whispered, her voice shaking under the hurt. “I didn’t think I could ever feel like this ever again, and then,” she paused, a ghost of a smile forming on her small, pink lips, “and then you came along. I feel so dirty for having used you like this. I’m so sorry.”

Draco stared at her as she continued to look at him. He felt something bubbling beneath his chest and clogging his throat so he couldn’t speak. He was grateful because Salazar knew that whatever he would have said in this moment, he would have sounded like a complete idiot.

“But,” she added, “If you’ll have me, I would really like to continue this. With you.”

Draco was astounded, he thought that he had somehow lost her without even realizing it and now she was confessing that she liked whatever this was between them. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth and he didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he just nodded his agreement in their role play continuation.

Granger heaved a sigh, a small rash of pink coloring her cheeks as she looked up at him from where she laid.

“Being a submissive, _your_ submissive, is not exactly in line with my other characteristics,” Hermione pointed out, a bit of her swottiness making an appearance, one that Draco relaxed in. If she was returning back to her normal self, he could deal with that. He cocked an eyebrow at her for using his first name, breaking a rule while they were in play and she knew it based on the small smirk gathering at the right corner of her lips.

“But, I’ve been thinking,” Granger said and it was Draco’s turn to smirk. Yup, she was definitely coming back into herself. “I was thinking that there’s a sort of liberation in being your submissive. I think by giving up control of whatever this is between us, I am actually gaining a sort of freedom that I have never experienced before.”

Draco gulped as her eyes returned to his, a rare vulnerability in her eyes that made him want to sink into her and never leave. It scared him, to think that he had let his feelings for her grow so much since they started all of this, blurring the lines between what was role play and what was reality.

“Forget about Ron, Master,” Granger whispered as she leaned up on her elbows enough to plant three kisses along the sharp lining of his chin before settling back against the mattress beneath her. “You already have me,” she smiled as she stretched her limbs above her head, arching her pert breasts towards him, making him salivate in his mouth. “And now I want you.”

Draco’s head spun with the events of the past several minutes, having been prepared to stop their sessions the moment he sensed that what they were doing was hurting her more than anything, no matter the personal cost to him. He looked into her eyes and searched for any sign that she was hiding her true feelings, but he had known her a long time and knew that Hermione Granger never allowed herself to be bullied or coerced into anything that she hadn’t thought threw. He could see it now in the way she was looking back at him, her gaze steady on him, her body laid out and waiting for his touch.

Draco relaxed, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling slowly before turning his eyes back to his naughty, little pet.

“That’s enough talk for now, pet,” Draco tutted as he leaned himself over her body and lowered himself until his body was flush against her’s, his erect penis digging between her thighs. He gritted his teeth as he felt her thighs shift against him, rubbing his shaft in pleasure strokes that nearly had him spilling his seed like an untouched virgin. He swore if she made him cum before he was ready, she would spend all night bent over his legs, his hand swotting at her ass until morning.

Draco bent his head down to gently nip at her flesh with his lips as he trailed silent, wet kisses from the valley of her breasts to the nape of her neck. He grinned when he felt her shudder beneath him. “No more interruptions. I don’t want to hear a single world from those sinful lips unless it’s my name as you come. Is that clear?” There was a beat of silence, Draco smirked. “Speak pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Granger responded obediently before hiking her legs over his hips like they had practiced, “I understand.” He could feel the tip of his penis prod against her slick opening and new that neither one of them could last much longer.

Taking her hand from above her hand into his, Draco led her down between them, wrapping her fingers around his cock. He hissed when she squeezed a little in her palm. “Take what you need,” he gritted out between puffs of air as he struggled to keep himself from spilling his seed into her hot hand.

She guided him slowly into her, forcing a moan to slip from his lips as his forehead came down to rest on her’s. He waited until she had him fully buried within her before he spoke again, content to just feel her around him as they breathed in the same air.

Tilting his head so he could nibble at the side of her jaw as he began to rock back and forth against her hips, he gently whispered, “Hands above your head, pet.” He was met with a soft purr as Granger obeyed dutifully, giving him full access to her nakedness, which he admired as his hands and mouth trailed patterns as he devoured her inch by inch.

His right hand started at the thigh along his lip, hitching it higher, hearing a moan as he slipped even farther into her warmth with the added access. He let his hand trail upwards over her hips, counting her ribs as his fingers glided over them one by one before resting on the underside of her left breast.

He took the breast into his hand giving it a firm squeeze before taking the taught nipple into his mouth, satisfied with the cry that bled from his pet as she panted above him. He lathered the small nub with his tongue as she arched into him, silently begging for more. He did not want to disappoint her. He loved the taste of her against his tongue, a mix of her rose scented perfume and the natural sweat she had built up during their session. It was something so innately her own that whenever he was near enough to smell her, he found it was hard to not get…well _hard._

Never one to miss out on an opportunity, Draco switched his attentions to her right breast, giving it the same amount of his attention as the left one, enjoying the way his pet’s mewls began to disintegrate into pleas as he arched his hips in a different angle so that he hit her in _just_ the right spot.

“Oh Godric, Draco,” his pet whimpered, her hands pulling against the fitted sheet of his bed. Her breasts were heaving on top of her chest, her pants of hair stirring the strands of hair that had fallen over his face. He knew in that moment, that she was the most beautiful and precious thing to him, and he would do anything she asked of him, not that he would ever admit it to her. He was the Master, after all.

“I’m so close,” she whined, her hips bucking into him as her body begged for release. “Please, Draco, let me come. _Please.”_

“Sorry pet,” Draco teased, smirking as he watched his naughty pet squirm beneath him. She knew the rules when it came to using their given names during their play sessions. He knew she was close to orgasm, but he had to be firm in his role as her dominant or else everything would fall apart and Draco had no intention of ruining this.

He pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit, taking a nip at her earlobe as he whispered, “What’s my name?”

“Oh _god,_ I’m so close,” Granger squealed as her tortured her with his touch. Her body was convulsing around his and it took everything he had not to give into her needs, or his.

“I certainly feel like a god,” Draco chimed in, “but that’s not my name, sweetheart.”

“Oh for Godric sake,” Hermione spat flustered, “Master! Master! Master! Can I come now?”

Draco smiled, leaning back a little way so he could see her face. “Cum, my pet.”

Hermione exploded around him, her cries filling his ears and the space around him as she convulsed with pleasure around him. He kept his hips snapping against her’s, willing to give her whatever pleasure he could before she settled back down, her choppy breaths turning into slow and relaxed ones as she came down from her orgasm.

It didn’t take Draco long to feel his orgasm crash over him, his yell buried in his frizzy curls as he fell into her, panting his own need out as he filled her with his seed. When he was able to think straight again, he moved to support himself on his forearms so he didn’t crush her, lifting his head so that his forehead rested on her’s again, content to just _be_ with her in that moment.

After a few minutes, Draco moved to lay beside her, pulling her with him so that she was tucked into his side. He didn’t miss the small purr that slipped through her small lips as she snuggled closer to him. It was odd, he thought, being content to just lay here with her. It wasn’t in his nature to cuddle after sex. He preferred to break the scene after both parties had come down from their highs, but in this moment, Draco couldn’t stomach the idea of leaving her.

“Wow,” Granger’s voice rasped from beside him, making a prideful smirk fall across his features from her tone. “That was amazing.”

He grunted his agreement, his eyes shut as he basked into the aftershocks of his orgasm. Suddenly he wasn’t some lost kid who had been tricked by a Dark Lord into accepting a difficult task or a boy who wished for his mother’s protective arms. He was just a boy, barely a man, lying with a woman as if nothing else mattered. He was…dare he say it…happy.

“Remind me to give run a hug the next time I see him,” Hermione teased, as she bent her head to look at him. “I want to thank him for spurning whatever it was that got into you tonight.”

Rage. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Granger could take her pick, honestly.

“Be careful, pet,” Draco teased, as he opened his eyes to pure down at her. “Statements like those deserve special attention.”

“Is that right?” Granger asked, smiling coyly at him that made him want to smother her with kisses. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a playful warning and she responded by flashing him a blinding smile that made something in his chest thud rapidly.

“I’m not done with you yet tonight, pet,” Draco cooed as he rolled her over the top of him, smirking when his newly hardening cock slid against her sensitive flesh, earning him a wanton moan from her lips.

Granger’s eyes closed as her hips experimentally moved against him, trying to find the best place to settle on top of him and it was driving him mad.

“Tell me what to do, Master,” she said drunkenly as she rotated her hips clockwise once and then counterclockwise two times. “I’m your’s to command.”

“You are mine,” Draco agreed, as he placed his hands along her hips, pulling her down as his hips bucked up against her. “I want you to show me what it would mean to be your’s.”

END.


	2. Sex in the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco are unable to contain their lust after a particularly humid day in the dungeons of Hogwarts...

Hermione stood with the rest of her classmates as Slughorn released them from their finale lesson of the day before supper, the Slytherins and Gryffindors filing out of the double doors chatting loudly about that night’s Quidditch match. Hermione hummed to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow as she looked over her desk that was littered with parchment and ink that she had been using to take vigorous notes over today’s lecture on the many properties of the sopophorous bean that made it a staple ingredient in many, frequently used potions.

It had been a rather uncharacteristically hot afternoon in the dungeons, forcing the students to ditch their heavy, house robes, many of the students going a step further and rolling up the sleeves of their shirts. Hermione could feel the ringlets of sweat sitting on her chest, making her thin white top cling to her hot and itchy skin. She was dying to get out of these clothes and take a nice, cool shower.

“Coming, ‘Mione?” she heard Ron call across the room, pulling her from her thoughts, her eyes flicking towards him as he stood in the doorway. Harry was right next to him, but his green eyes were laser focused on something else. _Someone_ else Hermione thought, nearly rolling her eyes as what she could only imagine as the greatest staring contest of the century between her best friend and her…well, Hermione wasn’t exactly sure what her relationship with Draco was outside of his bedroom.

“They’re serving Shepherd’s pie for dinner,” Ron’s voice shouted again and Hermione laughed. Leave it to Ron to be completely oblivious to anything going on around him that didn’t relate to food or his abnormal consumption of it.

“You guys go ahead without me,” she called back, nervous as Harry took a step as if he were going to physically confront Malfoy. “I’ll catch up with you later.” She nodded her head discreetly in Harry’s direction and Ron finally took notice of his friend’s laser focus, turning white as he interceded, whispering to Harry in his ear. Harry shrugged him off, but still left with Ron as they disappeared into the hallway.

Hermione sighed tiredly as she slowly bent over to gather her book bag and a few of the secondary texts she had brought with her to class, she was actually pretty hungry now that she thought about it and Shepherd’s pie was one of her favorite Hogwarts’ classics. She laughed as a small gurgle mixed into the air as her stomach agreed with her, but she felt herself freeze when she heard the unmistakable sound of dragon-hide shoes echoing off of the dungeon walls behind her.

Her whole body shivered as the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on end as a familiar presence settled just behind her before she felt strong, lean hands wrap around her narrow waist, pulling her back against a very impressive, a very _hard_ erection.

“Tell me you’ve been waiting for me, Pet,” came the slow growl that never failed to make her weak in the knees or wet between the thighs. “Tell me that you wanted me to find you with this cute arse in the air and I won’t make you beg for me to fuck you right here.”

Hermione whimpered as she rotated her hips around his hardness, searching for the right angle for him to brush up against her in just the right way that she would feel even a second’s worth of relief from the ache gathering below her navel.

“Draco,” Hermione hummed, as he brought her back against him, his cock teasing her throbbing center even with both of their clothes still on. She could almost feel the outline of his cock as he strained towards her center and it was driving her mad. She heard his growl of approval as her hips reflexively pushed back against him and she shuddered again.

“I’m having all sorts of wicked thoughts about what I should do with you, Pet,” he murmured above her as his hands slipped from her waist and cupped both of her ass cheeks with his hands.

Hermione slowly rose to her full height, still not coming to the level of his chin, licking her lips salaciously as she felt every inch of him against her back. She felt his hot pants of air against her cheek as he lowered his mouth to her ear, his tongue coming to lick at the shell of her ear before his lips sucked the lobe between his teeth. Her legs grew weak beneath her and she knew she would have already fallen to the floor had Draco not been there to hold her up the way he was.

“I don’t know whether to toss you over my knee or bend you over this desk,” he said silkily as her kneaded her pliant flesh between his fingers. Hermione hummed softly in response, not caring either way knowing that she would derive pleasure in however he chose to seduce her just then. At that moment, she wasn’t Hermione Granger, brightest and smartest which of her age, she was just a girl who wanted nothing more to feel nothing but the immeasurable pleasure of her Master’s touch.

You could hear a quill drop in the potion’s classroom, save the small pants of air between the two lovers as Draco trailed wet kisses down the column of her throat, enjoying the small vibrations below his lips as she hummed in pleasure. His fingers were smoothing up and down the exposed skin of her thighs, brushing against the hem of her skirt as he began to gently work it up her long, smooth legs.

When his fingers brushed the edge of her knickers, Hermione moaned as her flesh pebbled in anticipation. “We can’t,” she murmured as he teased the lining of her knickers between her thigh and the apex. She felt her nipples harden when he gently bit the smooth patch of skin between her neck and shoulder.

“We can,” he replied haughtily as he brushed the top of her white, cotton knickers, making the muscles of her lower abdomen twitch deliciously. She could feel herself growing wetter between her thighs, her knickers growing more damp by the second. At this point, Hermione knew that there was no getting out from underneath the growing ache that was building like a wildfire between her legs. She would need Draco to sate the lust he had built beneath her skin and she cursed and praised him for his wickedness.

However, Hermione had never even considered having sex in such a public place before, the extent of her sexual experiences beginning and ending in Draco’s bedroom. She couldn’t deny that there was something highly arousing in the feeling that someone may walk in on them at any time, especially a teacher, ruining her credibility as a role model student and worse, toeing the line of expulsion. It was all very underhanded and risky, very _Slytherin,_ but at the moment, Hermione couldn’t care less, especially not with the way Draco was making her feel as he buried his hand beneath her knickers and grabbed her nacked sex between his fingers like he owned her…perhaps in that moment, she wouldn’t mind it if he did if he never stopped making her feel this way.

Hermione let out a soft moan as she felt herself dripping her arousal against his warm hand as he massaged her soft and swollen flesh, his growl of approval vibrating through his chest and into her spine where it travelled straight between her legs. She licked her lips as he experimentally ran his fingers through her juices, measuring her readiness for him when the time was right. She knew that he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He always knew how to get what he wanted, the sodding Slytherin. Godric forgive her for wanting him so badly.

Draco could almost hear the thoughts running through his witch’s head as an unseen battle waged within her oversized brain and so he took it upon himself to shift the balance in his favor as he slowly slipped two fingers between her wet folds just as he nipped at her neck, making her squirm beneath his touch. He knew he was being unfair, but he was a Slytherin was he not? Salazar would never forgive him if he let his witch walk out with a decent fuck when it was clear that both of them wanted this. He’d hex anyone who tried to stop him before he satisfied his witch well enough that she had to balance herself on his arm afterwards.

Hermione sighed, half in conceit and half in pleasure as Draco swiped his thumb against her swollen clit. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, her eyes closing as he stoked the fire within her, her tongue coming out to lick at her dry lips as she felt the fires licking in her veins.

“Okay,” she rasped, placing her hand over his as a sign of agreement. “Fuck me, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco grinned before he turned his head and gifted her with a small peck against her temple before he turned her against the desk. “Bend over, Pet” he instructed, his left hand coming to rest on the back of her neck as he guided her down and over the table, smoothing it down her spine as he gazed over the top of her. She looked so small compared to him, but he knew that she was actually one of the strongest people he knew and if anyone ever tried to hurt her she would evaporate them without a second thought.

He continued to work his right hand between her legs, making sure not to leave her throbbing clit abandoned between strokes as his left hand fumbled with the buckle of his trousers, his erection springing forward the moment he was able to set it free. He took his cock into his hand and pumped himself as he let Granger’s soft mewling sounds wash over him, making sure to spread his pre-cum over his head.

Hastily, he pushed her skirt up and over her hips, baring her cotton covered ass to his lecherous gaze, not skipping a beat in pulling down her soaked knickers as the smell of her arousal hit his nose, making him moan like a two-cent whore as his cock strained towards her heat.

You wouldn’t have noticed underneath the layers of black robes she was forced to wear, but Granger had a beautifully carved bum, milky white skin over smooth and taught muscles that made his hands ache to touch every time she was near him. This time was no different.

Draco pulled his hand from Granger’s cunt, to her dissatisfaction, and grabbed her between his hands again, delighting in the way she felt in his palms as he squeezed and kneaded her pliant flesh. He saw her rose bed peek out from between her folds and felt himself harden as he began wondering if anyone had every touched her there before.

Without even thinking about it, he parted her cheeks, opening her up to his gaze and lightly pressed his right thumb against her puckered whole. Her reaction was instantaneous, her whole body going stiff beneath him as she gasped, her head whipping around to look at him. He could tell by the lining of her shoulders that she was not happy.

“Red,” her voice cut through him and his thoughts. “Definitely red.”

Draco nodded slowly as he brought his thumb slowly away from her rose, a little sad that something that he immensely enjoyed would remain a fantasy of his, but he would never want to make her feel uncomfortable so he turned back to his plan before he had been side tracked. He felt her immediately relax under him as he slipped his right hand back between her thighs, his fingers ghosting over her clit before he sunk two fingers into her once more. She was moaning and gasping his name in no time.

Satisfied with the wetness between her thighs, Draco took his cock into his hand and aligned himself with her entrance, gathering her juices with his head, grateful for the extra lubrication before he would penetrate her. He could hear her moans getting desperate, his own arousal nearing as he stroked himself and knew that he couldn’t make either of them wait any longer.

“You’re going to take my cock now, pet,” he told her as he nudged the tip of his penis between her folds. He heard her gasp, her hips wiggling deliciously around him as if begging for more and took that as his sign to slide all the way home. He buried himself effortlessly to the hilt and they both let out moans that would make even the most experienced sex worker blush. He chuckled as Hermione began to mutter nonsense, his hand coming to wrap around her trembling mouth. “I knew it was too much to expect you to remain quiet, love,” he teased, “But perhaps we should try our best not to alert all of Hogwarts that I plan to fuck you now.”

Hermione nodded as he lust filled eyes stared forwards. Draco kept his hand across her mouth as he started to thrust in and out of her, thankful that he had when she started to wail into his hand, his hand working to muffle her sultry sounds that were running up his arm and straight to his cock, making his hips jerk chaotically into her.

He entertained the idea of casting a nonverbal muffliato spell around them, but actually preferred the added danger of potentially being caught in this compromising position with Granger. Being with her over the past few weeks, he had never felt so alive and in their world’s current climate, he couldn’t ask for more. Besides, Professor Slughorn was the most oblivious of their professors and Draco supposed that was enough of an assurance for him.

Draco watched for what seemed like the best few minutes of his life as his penis worked in and out of Granger’s tight pussy, the tension below his navel building until he was straining not to spill his seed inside of her like an adolescent school boy during his first fuck. He was a much more considerate lover than he had been way back when he had first discovered the pleasure he could find in the warmth of a woman’s flesh, a lot less selfish with his lovers and the one that was currently moaning into his hand, was his best one yet and he wanted to take good care of her, lest she bore of him and leave him to satisfy himself because he knew he could never go to another after her. She had ruined him for anyone else forever.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

Draco focused on Granger’s swollen clit, knowing that it was the quickest way to get her off and he needed her to find her release soon before he fell over the edge and became useless to her. He could see that she was close by the way her chest was heaving beneath him and her knuckles were white from the strength in her hands as she squeezed the edge of the desk between her fingers. There was so much strength and life in those fingers and Draco wanted nothing more than to worship them individually for the rest of his life, should she have him.

Angling his hips slightly upwards, Draco could feel her walls fluttering around his pumping cock as he continued to hit her g-spot with every thrust, propelling her towards the finish he knew she craved. She was gasping behind his hand, her tiny mewls of pleasure turning into desperate cries as she fought her orgasm at every turn, having learned that she was to receive his permission before orgasming.

“Is that begging I hear, Pet?” he teased, flicking his thumb over her clit as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. He could feel her whole body trembling beneath him as she tried desperately to hold back the waves of pleasure that continued to crash against her resolve. He thought cruelly of pulling back and watching her flounder under being so close to the edge but he knew that they were already testing their luck not having been caught. He would let his pet have what she desperately craved, not because he was above a little game of edging, but because she was at her best when she was flying apart.

Draco lowered himself to her ear and whispered, “Fly, me pet.”

Hermione screamed as soon as the words left her master’s lips, thankful for his hand across her mouth, as her whole body quaking under his heavy weight, glad for the feel of him holding her down as she jerked and wiggled beneath him. She nearly blacked out as her vision blurred as bright lights flashed behind her eyes. She could feel him behind her as he continued to stroke in and out of her, prolonging her pleasure moments before he toppled over the edge behind her. They both panted through their orgasms, exchanging the warm air between them, their skin slicked with sweat.

When Draco first began to come down from his orgasm, he heard Granger muttering his name on her lips and he smiled, turning his head to place small kisses along the back of her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin beneath her cotton shirt. He could only imagine what the front of her looked like and promised himself that he would be spend a lot of the evening giving his special attention to her bountiful breasts.

His cock completely limp inside of her, Draco pulled out, both of them moaning at the loss of him from her warm and wet cavern, Hermione rising up on shaking legs as he began to pull up his pants. Draco smirked when she threw out her hands to balance herself against his outstretched arm to which she giggled as she began pulling up her knickers.

Her cheeks were a delicious pink color, her bottom lip swollen from where she had undoubtfully chewed back most of the moans that hadn’t ended up buried in his palm. She was the picture of a thoroughly fucked woman and Draco couldn’t wait to do it again as soon as possible, but knew that they were pressing their luck just now. Besides, he had worked up another sort of appetite that couldn’t be sated in their potion’s class.

“That was amazing,” Hermione grinned at him as she straightened out her skirt, her nipples peeking out against her thin cotton shirt making him wet his lips as he cock twitched hungrily. “Not to mention we broke about fifty school rules.”

Draco huffed in amusement as he tucked his insatiable cock back into his pants before helping her to gather her things and settling her book bag across her shoulder.

“I plan to break a few dozen more when I have you in my bed tonight, Granger,” he whispered between them as he touched her forehead to his. “Make sure to eat a proper meal at dinner. You will need your strength and endurance for what I have planned for us tonight, Pet.”

Hermione pushed up on the balls of her feet and pecked a kiss across his lips before she turned towards the door, swishing her hips salaciously as if giving him something to think about while they were apart. She wouldn’t have to worry about him thinking about anything or anybody else but her all evening. He was already half hard just thinking about her bare beneath him, him not caring how loud she screamed her orgasm as long as she was screaming his name. Yes, he would think of nothing else tonight.

Draco watched the door for a few more minutes, giving Granger enough time to disappear down the hallway so no one would see that they had been in the potion’s classroom all that time together. He was about to head towards the door, when the sound of blundering footsteps caught his attention behind him.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Slughorn’s overly cheerful voice rang through the dark dungeon walls, “I hadn’t realized you stayed behind after class. Did you need something my dear boy?”

Draco smirked. “No professor,” he said, “Ms. Granger was kind enough to work out my problem.”

“Excellent,” Slughorn beamed. “Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for interhouse unity!”

Draco bit the inside of his lip, trying hard not to buckle under the immense pressure of his laugh. “Thank you, Professor,” he managed to squeeze out as he worked to slowly inhale and exhale without being reduced to a puddle of fits.

“Run along now, Master Draco,” Slughorn waved. “They are serving Shepherd’s pie, you know.”

Draco tilted his head towards his professor before turning towards the door and disappearing into the busy hallway, wondering how he could best bend the rules, or rather Granger, to better encourage their… _interhouse unity._


	3. A Pet and Her Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is not above giving his favorite pet a little reward for being a very good girl...

Draco stood inches away from his kneeling pet at his feet, her eyes never leaving the long, languid strokes of his left hand along his shaft. He smirked as her small, wet tongue came out to moisten her dry lips as he used his thumb to smooth the tiny droplets of cum around the tip of his penis.

“I hope you’re hungry, Pet,” Draco said smoothly as he stepped even closer to his sweet submissive, watching as her throat muscles worked to swallow the saliva that was undoubtedly gathering in her mouth as she watched him stroke himself with lust filled eyes.

“Look at me, love,” he cooed, quirking an eye in slight annoyance when it took her a minute to register his command. He knew that his cock was something to behold, but she still needed to head her master’s demands. He cleared his throat, a warning to her and was pleased when her nearly blown brown eyes lifted to his gaze.

He cupped her chin with his right hand and lifted gently so he could get a better look at her face, particularly her plump lips that he had only just extracted himself from moments ago. He ran his thumb against their plushness and felt his cock jerk in his hands, as if, having a mind of its own, demanded that he sheath himself in her warm, wet mouth.

Draco chuckled, demanding his cock to have patience as he savored this moment in time, for he didn’t know how many of them they would have left, especially not now that he was dangerously close to fixing the vanishing cabinet. Draco closed his mind off to those thoughts and turned his focus back to his girl who stared helplessly from between his legs, waiting patiently for his next command.

“Open,” he said simply, watching as her eyes lit up with anticipation as she let her jaw fall down. He slipped his thumb inside, groaning when it came in contact with the warmth and wetness that his cock begged to feel wrapped around its hardness. He didn’t miss the disappointment in Hermione’s eyes when she felt his thumb slip between her lips, wholly expecting him to jump straight to burying his cock down her throat like he usually did, but this time he had other plans.

“Don’t be greedy, Pet,” he teased, rubbing his thumb against the slickness of her flaccid tongue. “You have yet to earn your dinner.” Draco smirked when he saw his pet’s eyes gaze longingly at his cock as he continued to stroke himself with his hand. He could identify with her need as he felt the heaviness in his groin only grow headier when he felt her eyes on him.

Draco slid his thumb further into her mouth and lifting her chin further so her eyes had to look up at him instead of his straining cock. “Suck,” he ordered shortly, immediately feeling her warm lips grip his thumb between their softness. He hummed as she delicately sucked at the tip of his thumb, imagining the way she would feel around his cock later when he finally gave into his need.

Hermione tried not to let her disappointment show as she obediently sucked on the tip of her master’s thumb, but she couldn’t stop herself from imagining what it would feel like to have the full weight and girth of his rigid cock between her lips instead. She could almost taste the cum she had seen slipping between the slit at the tip of his penis before he had tilted her chin up, pulling her eyes away from him, nearly making her whimper at the loss of him.

She loved pleasuring her master in this way, often dreaming of having him withering above her as she took him completely into her mouth. She would wake up moaning in the middle of the night, wiping away her own drool from her mouth, a small blush along her cheeks as she would look around her dormitory to make sure she hadn’t awakened up one of the other girls. It was nights like those that she had to cast a silencing charm around her four-poster bed and encourage her own release with nothing but her own hand between her legs before she was able to fall back asleep.

Master was always taking such good care of her that having the ability to render him speechless as she caressed him between her lips, something being rewarded by the nonsensical mumbling she heard slipping from his mouth was enough to make her wet between the legs, as she was now, just staring up at him as he watched her suck on his largest digit.

Draco pulled his thumb from between her wet lips, brushing it across her lips longingly, memorizing the way they shifted and plumped beneath his touch. Draco swore to himself that he would forever cherish and worship these lips, drawing them over and over again until he got their exact shape in perfect detail. He would hang them above his bed and stare at them, remembering her in this way when it was all over.

He smiled as he cupped her cheek, feeling the warmth in her cheek rise at his intimate touch. He felt a small flutter in his chest that made the corners of his mouth reach just a little further along his mouth. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He nearly sobbed with the emotion that erupted within him when he felt her imperceptively lean into his touch, but he shook that off, knowing that it was too dangerous to get so attached. It could cost him everything, even her life, and that was unacceptable. Instead, he pulled himself together and focused on their little game.

“Master’s pet has been an awfully good girl lately,” he praised, patting her cheek lightly. “Perhaps Master can think of something to reward her with.”

Hermione’s eyes widened before falling once again to his erect cock, still caged by his stroking hand. He looked down at his straining cock and smirked before his eyes fell back on her’s, taking a small step towards her, bringing them impossibly closer to one another. In fact, they were so close to one another that Draco could feel her breath like tantalizing warm puffs of air against the tip of his sensitive cock.

Bringing his hand to settle along the back of her head, Draco gripped a healthy amount of her bushy curls into his grip, not enough to cause her any amount of pain, but enough to show his dominance as he brought her head toward his bobbing penis.

“Is this what you want as your reward, Pet?” he asked in a low voice, heavy with his own arousal as his cock strained to feel even the briefest caress of her lips against its weeping tip.

Hermione nodded her head, the words lodged in her throat as she drank in the delicious sight of his cock in front of her.

Draco hummed in acknowledgment as he let his thumb travel over the tip, spreading the cum along the head completely before he brought it flush against her lips. Hermione didn’t move and Draco smirked, mentally patting himself on the back for having trained her so well in the art of discipline.

He teased her lips with short swipes of his head against their pillowy softness, captivated by the way his cum coated her already wet and shining lips as he painted them with his seed. He needed to feel more of her around him, but challenged himself to take it slow, remembering that the end goal justified the means.

“Show your master how thankful you are to him,” he instructed, his voice dangerously low as his eyelids dropped to half-mast under his lustful gaze. “Kiss me with those sinful lips.”

Hermione didn’t have to lean forward much, her lips almost immediately coming into contact with the tip of his penis. She pillowed her lips, placing a small kiss along his wet tip before nudging him to the side with her nose, knowing that using her hands was out of the question at that moment. She placed another kiss along his shaft a few inches lower, sucking a little bit at the skin before moving on, delighting in the feel of her master pulling lightly at her hair in approval. She moved farther south, following the path of the pulsing vein running down his cock to be her guide before she came to his groin, where she placed her last kiss into the soft, blonde curls above his hardened shaft.

When she brought her head back, her eyes immediately searching her master’s for his approval she blushed under his intense gaze, barely contained lust roiling like a storm behind his gray irises. She felt herself getting wetter between the thighs, desperately wanting to rub her legs together, but she didn’t dare move without his express permission, not wanting to relinquish whatever prize her master saw fit to reward her with.

“I’m going to enter you now,” Draco stated clinically, brining the tip of his penis to her lips again. “You will not move or make a sound until I say so. Is that understood?” He waited for her to answer him with a nod of her understanding before he slipped just the tip of himself inside other warm and waiting mouth. He groaned, leaning over her slightly as his penis throbbed inside of her, twitching angrily against her lips as he held off his need for release.

Hermione waited dutifully for her master’s next command, content to let him move in and out of her lips at his leisure, just to feel rightness of him inside of her. Nothing compared to this, the feeling of him inside of her, the both of them panting as they held off their mutual release. It was truly a beautiful thing they had- Hermione hoped it never had to end.

Just as her master had instructed her, Hermione concentrated on her breathing as Draco continued to pass through her lips, letting the air slowly in through her nose and out from around her lips. The first couple of times Draco had wanted her to suck him off had ended in her embarrassment as she choked on his length, but Draco had been very understanding and after asking her permission, had taught her how to properly breath and suppress her gag reflexes. He had praised her for her remarkable skill once she had gotten it down, for once not minding her swottiness as he praised her.

Draco let out a low hum as he felt the tip of his shaft hit the back of Hermione’s throat, feeling the soft flutter of her muscles against him, but no longer worried about her sputtering around him as she took him all the way into her mouth. He placed his hands around the back of her head and began to ease her into a slow rhythm, watching her lips move up and down his cock, feeling himself grow impossibly harder at the sight.

“That’s it, Pet,” he whispered hoarsely, swallowing against the dryness of his throat. “Nice and slow so I can feel every inch of that hot, little mouth.”

Hermione let Draco set the pace he wanted, pleasuring himself as he dragged her up and down his penis, her eyes staring at him as he stared at her mouth. She couldn’t ignore the ache between her thighs, but knew she wouldn’t be allowed to touch herself, not just yet.

“Do you know what to do, my love?” Draco asked in a whisper, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her bushy, brown curls. Hermione nodded and Draco moaned. “Begin.”

Hermione straightened her posture, her eyes zeroing in on her prize as she gripped him with her lips, sucking on him lightly before bringing her head back so that just his tip sat inside her mouth. She felt his nipples harden when she heard his grown slip from his lips, his grip in her hair tightening as she teased the tip of his cock with short little sucking noises, just the way he liked it. She was rewarded when thin strips of cum splashed against her cheeks, which she dutifully swallowed earning her another groan of lust from above her.

Draco’s hips flexed against Hermione’s face as he felt another spark of pleasure rippling through him, his hot breaths panting down over her, moving the small, damp hair from her sternly concentrated features. He loved watching her as she almost studiously went about her task. She really was the perfect pupil, he chuckled, the brightest witch of her age, undoubtedly. She was the ultimate tease, brining him flush against a raging current that threatened to take him under just to pull back and watch him sputter as his orgasm drifted away. _The sly little minx,_ he thought. Perhaps he had taught her a little too well the games he like to play. Still, he let her have her way, coaxing him deliciously to the precipice before pulling away. He had done it to her many times before and therefor allowed her the wicked sense of perverse justice. He knew the end result would be to die for.

Soon, however, the growing need inside of him couldn’t be ignored. “A little faster, love,” he had gritted out as he tilted his hips upwards and groaning when the head of his penis repeatedly hit the hard palate at the top of her mouth. “And don’t forget to use that devilish tongue of your’s either. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you holding back on me.”

Hermione hummed her reply before using the broad side of her tongue to cup the underside of Draco’s shaft, thrilling in the way he gasped, his right hand jutting out to grasp the edge of the table that sat behind them, filled with delicious toys and trinkets for their mutual pleasure. She could feel him struggling to hold off on his arousal, wanting to make the moment last just as long as she did. She saw his eyes open to mere slits as he gazed down over her, she felt a shiver run through her as he took her in.

“Touch yourself, Pet,” he whispered over her, watching as she immediately took her naked breasts into her hands, moaning at the contact, that went straight through his cock. They both moaned as she tweaked her nipples between her fingers, one hand leaving to slip between her legs where she caressed herself as he watched.

“Fuck, Hermione,” Draco rasped as his hips flexed against her moving lips, watching her bring herself to the edge just before pulling away at the last second. “You are a god damn national treasure.”

Hermione giggled around his cock, nearly sending Draco’s to his knees, his other hand leaving her dark tresses to slap against the table in a desperate attempt to keep him upright. “Fuck me,” he gasped as he felt himself hurtling towards his finish. “I’m so fucking close.”

His hips were rutting against her face, but Hermione didn’t mind, she allowed him to face fuck her as she concentrated on her own arousal, her fingers digging deliciously between her cunt, her thumb finding the sensitive bundle of nerves peeking out between her folds. She let moan after moan fall from her lips, encouraging Draco’s own need as it hurdled him over the edge, his voice cracking as he shouted her name.

Hermione smiled as she continued to stroke herself, her other hand coming up to caress the dangling scrotum between his legs in a soothing way, hoping to make his orgasm last a few second longer. She could feel the burning need within her own groin and whimpered when she couldn’t seem to get herself off.

Draco heard his pet’s whimper and immediately pulled his flaccid cock from her lips, his hand pulling her wrist from between her thighs and replacing her fingers with his between her folds. Her back archced upwawrds, her breasts clashing with his bare torso, her peaked nipples digging into his skin, as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

Hermione whined as she felt her need getting close and closer, her sweat soaked forehead coming to Draco’s shoulder as he brought her to the edge. She opened her mouth and bit down as she felt her release like a clap of thunder around her, burying her shouts into his skin as he grunted beneath her touch.

He gently smoothed his fingers along her weeping cunt as she came back down to earth in small shudders before he brought his fingers to his mouth to lick her up. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, his own breaths shallow and panting as they both came down from their highs.

“That was amazing, Master,” Hermione croaked, feeling the blush form on her seeks at the roughness of her voice. Draco just smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with his before pulling her down on top of him, where he let her rest on top of him, her busy head resting along his chest. He could feel his cock stir a bit underneath her nakedness as he felt her breasts against him and the warm, wet apex of her thighs settle around his groin, but he commanded himself to calm down, knowing that they needed to rest.

“Sleep now, Pet,” Draco whispered as he lazily dragged his nails up and down the softness of her skin along her back. “I’ll meet you in your dreams.”

He heard her mumble something into his chest, but couldn’t make out what she said over her sleepiness. He smiled down at her, before feeling his own tiredness begin to drag him under. No, they didn’t have long now, not when the end was incredibly near, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from just simply _being_ with her now.


End file.
